


Caught Her In My Sights

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pamela Isley finds herself doting upon Harley Quinn. After a wholesome, if ill-fated attempt to surprise her lover, the two finally become physical in their relationship.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Kudos: 101





	Caught Her In My Sights

It had been a very, very, very long day. Even within their safe-house, Harley Quinn and Pamela “Poison Ivy” Isley felt more tired than they ever had before. Ever since they had attempted to turn to the side of good, they had seemingly had to work twice as hard for half of the reward. Sometimes Pamela questioned why they didn’t simply return to villainy, but she understood why Harley refused, on some level. The redhead knew that Harley had vowed to be a better person than the man who had done so much damage to her.

Of course, Pamela knew that Harley was better than the Joker, millions of times over. Someone like the Joker relished in cruelty to anyone and everyone, and simply wished to see the world burn. All Harley wanted was for the person she had loved to care for her. And the former supervillain had gotten that love, even if it wasn’t from that subhuman beast. 

If Pamela was being completely honest with herself, she had never expected to find herself caring for a human. For years after her transformation, she had grown to see people as little more than tools, strange little things to manipulate, use, and discard. And yet, she had been proven completely incorrect in this assumption by but one woman. Harley Quinn had captured a heart that even Pamela thought was frozen over entirely. There was no single moment of realisation, either. Pamela simply found herself spending more and more time with the eccentric acrobat, and had grown to adore being in her presence. 

Whether it was the young woman’s seemingly endless supply of energy, or the way in which she genuinely seemed to like Pamela in a way no other had ever shown before, it led to Pamela growing more and more attached to the psychologist. 

Months after Harley had left… him, Pamela had invited Harley to a meal together. It was not especially romantic, or fancy (former supervillains aren’t often allowed in restaurants, no matter how good they are for their money), but they enjoyed themselves. Soon, the two had settled into a romantic relationship together, and Pamela had grown to see her time spent with her beautiful lover as the thing that she looked forward to more than anything else. 

Even when the day had been awful, Harley still found a way to make Pamela smile. As Pamela was drying off her crimson locks, soaked from the rain battering against every possible inch of Gotham City, Harley had left to shower and unwind. The redhead somehow felt more at-ease around Harley than she did even around the plants that she could control completely. If there was a reason for her feelings towards Harley, Pamela wasn’t sure of her abilities to put those feelings into words. 

Once Pamela had dried out her hair, and removed her positively drenched shirt and trousers, the green-skinned woman decided that she would see what her lover was doing. The sound of the shower managed to even overwhelm the noise of the rain attacking the windows of the old home, quickly telling Pamela that Harley had not yet left the shower. She didn’t know why she was surprised- Harley always spent ages in the shower. 

Pamela’s cheeks turned a deep shade of Jade as she had an idea. A wonderful idea. A wonderful, awful idea. The redhead hadn’t donned any clothing since stripping out of her waterlogged attire, leaving her in little more than a bra and panties. Smirking slightly to herself, the former supervillain slipped into her bathroom almost silently, any quiet noises made from her footsteps muffled by the combination of the shower and the rain outside. 

Indeed, Harley was still showering, humming tunelessly to herself as the water cascaded down her… breathlessly beautiful form. Whatever plans Pamela had with Harley were delayed for several moments, just because Pamela was frozen in place by her girlfriend’s sheer beauty. Thankfully, Harley didn’t turn and see her mostly-naked girlfriend staring at her in the shower. 

Pamela managed to recover, and slip out of her bra and panties relatively quickly, leaving the jade-skinned woman completely naked. She was tempted to enter the shower unannounced, but Pamela quickly found herself remembering who her girlfriend’s prior lover was. Perhaps unexpected surprises weren’t the best way to go.  
“Harley?” Pamela spoke up, her voice barely louder than the combined downflow of the shower and the rain. Regardless, the blonde clearly heard her girlfriend, and jumped, slipping on the slick tile. Anyone else would have fallen over on their behind, but Harley, with years of combat training and acrobatics experience, managed to turn it to her advantage, spinning around and managing to brace herself against the back of the shower, facing Pamela.   
“Hey… Red…” Harley was embarrassed and scared, Pamela immediately noticed. Her face was a bright crimson, and her eyes flickered seemingly anywhere and everywhere but Pamela’s own.

“What’s wrong?” Pamela questioned, concern immediately creeping into her tone. Harley didn’t respond for a moment. The woman was more skittish than Pamela had seen her be in months. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“It’s not you.” Harley quickly specified, her chest rising and falling heavily. The blonde sighed after a moment, turning off the shower. “I should have told ya about this, Red.”   
“Told me about what?” Pamela raised an immaculate crimson eyebrow.

Harley stepped out of the shower, holding her arms out at her side.   
“Take a look…” Pamela took the chance to actually survey her girlfriend’s naked form. She had breasts that were larger than Pamela had thought they would be, D-cups if she had to guess from the brief glance she got. Beneath her skin, fine muscles rippled, revealing the often underestimated strength that the woman took pride in.   
“Ah.” Pamela hummed, as she noticed that the blonde was clearly worried about.

Harley Quinn had a penis.

It was an impressive member. Thick, with veins running along the length of it. If Pamela was to estimate the length, she would have guessed it was at least nine inches in length. While before it was clearly soft, something (Pamela guessed she was to blame) had caused it to begin to grow harder and harder with every passing moment, throbbing and twitching with excitement it’s owner clearly didn’t share. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell ya, Red.”  
“Why?”   
“What do ya mean?”  
“Why are you sorry you didn’t tell me? It’s your body, why am I automatically privy to knowledge of everything on it, just because I’m dating you?” Pamela responded. She worried she was coming off too strongly, but she knew she had to reinforce with Harley that it was an equal relationship, and that Pamela wasn’t the one solely in control.  
“I… don’t know.” Harley ran a hand through her damp locks. “I guess I just thought you’d be mad at me for not telling you?”  
“Of course I won’t, my love.” Pamela smiled warmly. “It’s your body, you don’t have to tell me anything that doesn’t concern me.”  
“Thank you.” Harley smiled slightly, finally meeting Pamela’s eyes. She held a hand out for the green-skinned woman, which was immediately taken.

“So… ya don’t mind it?” Harley asked, as Pamela pulled the blonde back to her feet.  
“Of course not. Did you think I’d stop loving you over this?” Pamela smiled.  
“Uhm…” Harley grinned, embarrassed but happy that her lover still accepted her.  
“Now, I was coming in here to surprise you with sexy-times…” Pamela smiled, “If you still want that, I’ll happily give it to you. If you don’t, I’ll stop, no questions asked.”  
“Ya know, I think I want it…” Harley grinned, pulling her taller girlfriend in close and kissing her passionately.

A moment later, the pair stumbled into their bedroom, still naked and still kissing, before Harley fell back upon her bed.   
“Check my bedside table…” Harley implored her lover, her cheeks a fiery crimson and her cock impossibly hard. Quickly, the redhead dove across to the drawers she mentioned, and within, Pamela discovered a harness, a thick, rubber toy, and a small bottle of lube.  
“I assume you want me to use this on you, my love?” Pamela held up the strap-on, to which Harley eagerly nodded.  
“Please!”   
“Well, I can happily oblige.” Pamela smiled. 

With a speed born from a great deal of practice, Pamela quickly slipped the strap-on over her crotch, noticing that the rubber phallus attached to it was the same shade of green as her skin with a smile.  
“Just say the word, and I’ll stop, okay?” Pamela spoke clearly, not wanting to abuse her lover’s boundaries.  
“Alrighty then, Red!” Harley grinned, spreading her ass for Pamela. The redhead gently ran her finger over Harley’s rosebud first, having coated it in the same lubricant she liberally poured over the dildo mounted to her waist. Once she was sure that Harley was comfortable and properly lubed up, she stopped rubbing at the outside of Harley’s backdoor.

The blonde let out a quiet groan at that- even stimulation as minor as that was still pleasurable. Quickly, however, that desire was filled by something else pressing up against her tight hole. The cold rubber of the dildo pressed against Harley’s fuckhole, making the young woman press her rear-end against the phallus hungrily.  
“C’mon, Red! Fuck me!” Harley begged.  
“Well, if that’s what the pretty girl desires…” Pamela murmured, pushing the first inch of the toy into Harley’s ass. She remained still for a moment, waiting for a cue from the blonde that she was okay to continue.

A thumbs-up from Harley was all that Pamela needed. 

As Pamela pushed the faux-cock deeper into Harley’s asshole, the submissive let out a quiet sigh of pleasure. Said sigh was interrupted when the strap-on rubbed against Harley’s prostate, making the blonde gasp out.  
“Was that okay?”   
“Yes! Keep going!” Harley implored. Pamela didn’t speak again, instead slightly speeding-up her thrusts. The toy travelled in and out of Harley’s tight asshole, pressing against her prostate with every single thrust of Pamela’s hips. Every time the dildo ran up against Harley’s pleasure-button, the young woman let out another gasp, one pale hand running through her blonde locks as the other palmed her small-yet-perky tits.

Pamela continued to thrust into Harley for another moment, before having yet another idea. Easing the rubber cock from Harley’s asshole, the green-tinted woman managed to flip Harley onto her back before she could react. Meeting the blonde’s lust-crazed eyes, Pamela slipped the toy back into Harley’s well-lubricated ass without any resistance.  
“Can I…?” Pamela featured to Harley’s impressive shaft, unsure of whether or not the blonde would be okay with her touching it.  
“Yes!” Harley grinned. Pamela closed her fingers around the base of the shaft as she resumed her pounding of Harley’s prostate, bringing yet more gasps and quiet moans of pleasure.

The former Poison Ivy noticed that precum was beading upon the tip of Harley’s immense cock as she began to stroke it. Using her free hand, Pamela collected the clear liquid, and brought it to her lips. She savoured the taste, only removing her finger once all of Harley’s pre had been sufficiently scoured away.  
“Delicious.” Pamela smiled, before leaning down to press her lips against Harley’s. As she did this, the thrusting of Pamela’s hips only grew more and more forceful. What had once been gently rubbing against Harley’s prostate now grew to become an all-out attack upon Harley’s sensitive asshole. An attack that Harley clearly adored. Pre had begun to leak down Harley’s shaft, covering the cock in a clear liquid that- if Pamela had her way- would be the only thing she’d drink for the rest of her life. Mostly because the woman she loved had made it, admittedly.

Harley’s gasps of pleasure had transformed into outright moans of debased ecstasy. It was something one only heard from a woman when she was truly losing herself to her lust. Toe-curling, brain-destroying bliss. And Pamela felt like the happiest woman in the world, knowing that she was bringing Harley to such a wondrous height. 

Of course, all great things must end. But in this, a rare case for Gotham, Pamela knew that she could make the ending even better than the joy that had lead up to it. Thrusting as hard and deep into Harley as possible, the sound of the two lovers’ hips clapping together filled the bedroom, only dwarfed by the sound of Harley’s depraved cries. Pamela simply observed Harley’s features as she put her all into pleasuring her lover, smiling warmly. Even if she didn’t know why she loved this woman, she was incredibly happy that she did.

With one final scream of gratification, Harley Quinn finally reached climax. Her cock sprayed a thick load all over Pamela’s hand and midsection, painting the woman’s green skin in a white, salty paint. Clenching down, Harley’s asshole seemed to attempt to milk Pamela’s rubber cock for a similar load of cum that she has just emitted from her own dick. Even if Pamela couldn’t offer that load, she could offer the blonde another kiss bending back down to hungrily press her lips against the shorter woman, tangling her fingers within Harley’s pale locks. 

Even after Harley’s orgasm subsided, the two still remained locked within their passionate embrace, hands tangled within the other’s hair, lips pressed against one another’s, and tongues dancing together like the greatest stars on any broadway show. Minutes later, when the two broke away, they were both panting- Harley far moreso than Pamela.  
“Holy shit…” Harley managed to force out between breaths.  
“Did I do good, my love?” Pamela questioned affectionately, continuing to run her fingers through Harley’s messy locks.  
“You did fuckin’ perfect, Red.” Harley smiled for a moment, before realising something and frowning, “But I didn’t make ya cum too…”  
“Don’t worry, my love.” Pamela laughed, “There’ll be plenty of opportunities to remedy that…”  
“There better be!” Harley laughed, leaning back against the bed with a grin on her face.

Pamela discarded the strap-on, and wiped the cum away from her stomach, before noticing that the white liquid painted her right hand also. Bringing it to her lips, the green-skinned woman quickly scooped up all of the thick seed with her tongue, savouring the taste for a moment, before swallowing.  
“If it makes you feel better, you taste absolutely phenomenal.”  
“I already feel great.” Harley giggled, “But yes, that helps too. Now, come here, I wanna cuddle ya.” Pamela had never complied with an order faster, practically leaping into Harley’s arms.

“I love you, Harley. You know that?” Pamela murmured, not leaving Harley’s arms.  
“Of course, Red. I love ya too.” Harley pressed her lips to Pamela’s forehead. The two women wound up falling asleep in each other’s arms soon after, blissful smiles on one another’s faces.


End file.
